


Two For the Price of One

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: White Collar
Genre: Multi, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Elizabeth Burke/Peter Burke/Neal Caffrey, some days it's like she has two husbands and other days they don't even notice she's there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two For the Price of One

_Sometimes it’s like this:_

They’re wrapped around each other, Neal’s legs hooked around Peter’s shoulders, Peter bent over Neal’s prone form. Maybe it starts with Neal’s hand in hers, or his fingers on her clit, but now she might as well not even be in the room. Their world has shrunk down to just the two of them, heat and sweat and the sounds of skin on skin. It’s beautiful to look at, sure, but every time it happens it makes a little cold spot in Elizabeth’s chest.

 _Other times it’s like this:_

The attention they pay her is almost overwhelming. Hands and mouths everywhere, worshiping her body, each touch like fire in her veins. Peter knows exactly how to get to her every time, and Neal’s a quick study, his artist’s fingers playing her like a violin. They get smug when they can make her come two, three times before they even have all their clothes off, and it’s almost like they compete to see who can make her fall apart more completely.

And then in the morning she has Neal as her personal space heater, and Peter’s in the kitchen making breakfast, and she doesn’t know how she’s ever lived any other way.


End file.
